The Warrior of Krypton
by wannabeghandi
Summary: My version of the Superman story. Think superman with a beard and tattoos. Starts out in high school and goes on from there.
1. Chapter 1

**I first posted this yesterday but realized that it was the worst thing I had ever written. So, I've changed things up a bit. Trust me, it will get better. I already have it all mapped out. Hope you enjoy it.**

My name is Clark. Clark Kent. I'm not from around here. My parents found me in a little spaceship after a meteor shower hit my home Smallville. I have no memory of being inside of the ship or my home planet. I look like everyone else. I talk like everyone else. But I'm not like everyone else. First, I have a black tattoo of an S on a shield on my chest, stretching across the front of my torso. I've had it ever since I can remember. Second, I have unnatural strength and speed and my skin is impenetrable. Finally, if the spaceship didn't tip it off, I'm an alien.

Line Yo

"Clark! Time for school!"

I lifted my head up sleepily and looked at my clock. But it wasn't there. Just little bits of metal. Ugh. Third one this week.

I kicked into overdrive and sped around my room getting ready. After a couple of seconds I had my clothes on and went downstairs into the kitchen. Mom and Dad were already down there. I only had time for a piece of toast which my mother had already made. I put it into my mouth and slung my backpack over my shoulder and sped out of the house towards Smallville high. I stopped at a tree so no one would see me appear out of nowhere. Then I walked up the steps of Smallville high.

The day was going great until I had a massive headache in the middle of eighth period. I gasped and grabbed my head. Some students glanced over at me but quickly looked back to Mr. Brown, the history teacher. I asked Mr. Brown if I could be excused and he allowed me. I quickly went into the bathroom and the headache just got worse and worse. I gripped the sink cracking the porcelain. My head felt like it was never going to get better when suddenly it stopped. I looked into the mirror and I was sweating madly, and I don't sweat much. The bell rang, signaling the end of the school week and the beginning of the weekend.

I was sitting in my room reading. I hadn't told my parents about the headache. I didn't want to make them worry. The headache happened again. This time was ten times worse. I felt like something was going to burst out of my skull.

I fell to the floor and rolled around in agony. My parents were out at dinner so they didn't hear me. Then, my chest felt like it was on fire. I ripped open my shirt and saw that my tattoo was glowing with a brilliant white light then it turned black and everything went cold. I could barely breathe.

"_Come to me my son."_

Then I heard and saw nothing.

**I hoped you liked it. Please review and give me any suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2

I was flying. It was the strangest yet most exhilarating thing I had ever experienced. I didn't know where I was but there was snow everywhere. I couldn't feel the cold. I stopped flying and dropped. I wasn't afraid even though I was scared of heights. As I was about to hit the ground, it seemed like I passed through the snow and ice and was free falling in blackness. I knew I was reaching the end when I saw a light coming closer. When I passed through the light, I hit the ground cracking the floor. I was in a room of crystal.

There was man waiting for me. He looked about seven feet tall. He was huge. His arms were like tree trunks, covered with black tattoos. He was sleeveless. I could see his abs through his suit. His suit was black and white with a black S on a black shield. The suit went white half way up the shield. He had tattoos coming up his neck. He had a bushy black beard and his hair reached his shoulders. He had his hair braided. I felt like I knew him. He looked so familiar.

He spoke with a voice like thunder, "I am Jor-El of Krypton, come to me son.

Then I woke up.

**I plan on making chapters longer. I just had to get this out there. Please review.**


End file.
